


Green Room Shenanigans

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: The boys were late to their panel in Phoenix, supposedly because they were eating lunch. What if they were doing something (or someone) else?





	Green Room Shenanigans

It was freezing in the green room, which was ironic, considering it was 172 degrees outside. You let the sleeves of the sweatshirt you were wearing fall over your hands, not that you weren’t already drowning in it – it was after all, Jared’s – and while it looked small on his huge frame, on you it looked like a dress, falling just above your knees, below the hem of the skirt you were wearing. It had been the first thing you’d seen when the damn air conditioning had kicked on and stayed on.

You pushed a hand through your hair and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 2:45. The boys were running behind.

While this didn’t surprise you, it did drive you crazy. You hated it when things didn’t run on time. You’d think you’d be used to it by now, you’d been working as the boys’ assistant for years. Of course, Jared and Jensen were unpredictable, especially during photo ops, sometimes taking a few extra minutes to calm down a fan, or give them a bit of reassurance. It was part of why you loved them. But if they didn’t hurry, they wouldn’t have time for lunch. The clock was ticking.

The door behind you flew open and eight men invaded the previously quiet room. Louden Swain, Rich, Clif, and, towering over all of them, Jared and Jensen. You breathed a sigh of relief, your eyes involuntarily darting to the clock on the wall again.

“That’s my sweatshirt,” Jared murmured as he passed you, stopping just long enough to squeeze your upper arm and press a kiss to the top of your head. “And yes, we’re late. Sorry. Blame it on Jen.”

“No, don’t blame it on Jen,” Jensen interjected. He sprawled over one of the chairs at the table, legs spread, a smirk on his face. “I didn’t do anything.” He grabbed a carrot from the plate in front of him and took a huge bite out of it, before using it to point at Jared. “Someone was getting chatty with the fans.”

“Sue me,” Jared shrugged. He sat down and pulled a plate of food across the table until it was in front of him. “I’m starving.”

It was quiet for the next few minutes as the boys and the band enjoyed lunch. You let their conversations roll over you, only half listening as Rob talked about the previous night’s concert and Rich discussed Matt’s new found fascination with dabbing while you sat between Jared and Jensen, reading through the afternoon’s agenda. If you could get them onstage on time, they’d make their flight out, no problem.  

Jensen leaned over you, his arm on the back of the chair, his hand on your knee, his face just inches from yours. “How much time do we have?” he whispered. He squeezed your knee, sending a shot of heat bursting through you.

“Not enough time for that,” you giggled, pushing his hand away.

“We could make time,” Jared murmured from your other side, his hands on your waist.

“No,” you shook your head, trying not to smile. “You have a panel in less than 20 minutes.”

“Clif?” Jared called over your shoulder. As soon as he had the bodyguard’s attention, he tipped his head toward the door. Clif nodded and rose to his feet.

“Hey, guys,” he yelled. “Can we clear the room?”

There were a few groans, and a look exchanged between Rich and Rob, but within seconds, the room was empty of everyone except for you, Jared, and Jensen. Clif waited until the last person had shuffled out the door, then he pulled it shut, stepping outside. You could picture him standing there, arms crossed, refusing entry to anyone that wanted in. He’d done it before.

“More than enough time,” Jensen growled. He returned his hand to your leg,  his lips drifting up and down your neck. “We’ll make it fast, right Jay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, fast, but good,” Jared nodded.

You nodded, biting your lip, trying to hold back the moan you felt building in your chest as Jensen’s hand moved up your leg and beneath your skirt, his fingers hot on your skin. You wanted to scold him, push him away, and remind him that all three of you were working, that there wasn’t time for this. But any thought of protesting was cut off by Jared’s hand circling your throat and turning your head, his lips catching yours, his tongue diving into your mouth. His chest was pressed to your back, his body flush against yours, his fingers just barely tightening on your throat, holding you to him. He dragged the sweatshirt up and off, breaking off the kiss just long enough to remove it.

Jensen dropped to his knees, his hands on your thighs, pushing himself between your open legs. He cupped your ass, groaning as his hands settled on your bare skin. He twisted his fingers in the thong you were wearing and eased it down your legs. He bunched your skirt around your waist and dropped his head, his tongue dancing up your inner thigh, his beard scratching in all the right places. Jared pulled you back against him until you were lying on him with Jensen’s head between your legs, Jared’s hands roving over your body, working at the buttons of your blouse until it fell open, your breasts heaving as you dragged in deep breath after deep breath.

You moaned, your hips bucking as Jensen’s tongue made contact, greedily lapping at your wet core, his fingers digging into your ass as he pulled you closer.

“Jen,” you gasped, your hand falling to the back of his head.

“Shhh,” Jared hissed in your ear. “Remember, no noise, Y/N.” He chuckled, the sound vibrating through you, making you tingle.

You bit your lip, desperate to keep yourself quiet. You knew the rules, knew you had to keep quiet, or these stolen moments would come to an end. And despite your half-hearted protests, you loved it when the boys did this, the green room shenanigans as Jensen liked to call it. It was the highlight of every con, had been since you’d starting working for them and sleeping with them all those years ago. You never knew how or when it was going to happen, you just knew that it would. It might be after the Saturday Night Special, in a stolen moment between photo ops and meet and greets, it might be both of the boys or one of them, you never knew for sure. The only thing you knew was that it would happen.

Jared slipped his hand down your stomach, his long fingers teasing you, brushing against your clit, the swollen nub of nerves tingling as he circled it, all while Jensen covered you with his mouth, his tongue and two fingers buried deep inside you, thrusting and pumping, crooking just enough to hit that sweet spot, the combination of what the boys were doing to you pushing you closer and closer to release. You slapped a hand over your mouth to keep in the scream you felt coming, your body tensing, your ears ringing, your vision going black as the orgasm slammed into you.

They held you, working you through the orgasm, their bodies pressed to yours, always making you feel safe. When it was over, when you were lying nearly spent in their arms, then and only then did Jensen push himself away from you, lowering himself to the floor. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his cock free, gesturing to you to join him as he slid on a condom he’d pulled from the pocket of his jeans.

You pushed yourself out of Jared’s arms and quickly straddled Jensen, lowering yourself onto his substantial length, groaning as he filled you. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close, moving his hips in tight, even thrusts, grunting as you rode him hard. He held your hips, bruisingly tight, his forehead falling against your shoulder as he fucked you. He let go with a muffled moan, pulling you down onto him, pumping his hips, once, twice.

Jensen fell back onto his forearms, his head back, his neck exposed. You couldn’t help but reach out and run your fingers through his ginger beard, smiling as he tipped his head, pressing his cheek into your hand. He pressed a kiss to your palm, before sitting up and kissing you, his tongue dancing across your lips.

“She’s all yours, Jay,” he murmured, smacking you once on the ass. “Make it quick, clock’s ticking.”

Jared was on you in a second, pulling you into his arms, your legs around his waist. You could feel the tip of his cock brushing against the lips of your pussy, your body screaming for him to take you. He held you against the wall, entering you in one quick thrust, your body quivering around him as he slammed into you, his hair falling across his forehead, tickling your cheek. You held onto him, consumed with the pleasure rolling through you, overwhelmed with the sensations the boys had awakened in you. He was kissing you, wet, sloppy, perfect kisses that made you dizzy with desire. He twisted his fingers in your hair, tipping your head back, forcing you to look into those hazel eyes of his as he came with a deep-throated growl.

He held you in his arms, kissing you, slow and easy. You could have stayed there all day, all night, but a sharp knock at the door brought you back to reality. You shot a look at the clock over Jared’s shoulder.

“Shit,” you gasped. “You’re late! Put me down, Jared, you need to go.”

Jared laughed and set you on your feet, then he quickly tucked himself back into his pants, ran his hands through his hair, and straightened his shirt. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and winked at you, then he opened the door. You could hear Louden Swain playing on the stage, hear Rich saying something about the boys still eating lunch, hear the crowd murmuring. You straightened your skirt, watching as Jensen strode toward you. He leaned over you, a hand by your head. He bumped his nose against yours, then brushed a kiss across your lips.

“Gotta go, we’re late.” He winked and disappeared out the door, Clif following close behind.

A smile crossed your face as the cheers reached deafening levels and the music crescendoed. You closed your eyes, picturing your boys as they came on the stage, knowing smiles on their flushed faces, Jared’s mussed hair, Jensen’s cocky swagger. You grabbed your clipboard and hurried from the room. The boys might need you.


End file.
